


Valentine's Day

by Rosey_Peach



Series: David & Patrick Ficlets [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: I thought I would join in with the Valentine's Day love. This came to me this morning as a random idea and I just started to write on my phone, over 1000 words later it has grown somewhat... It is therefore unedited and barely re-read. This is also my first foray into wriitng an explicit scene so please bear with me!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: David & Patrick Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would join in with the Valentine's Day love. This came to me this morning as a random idea and I just started to write on my phone, over 1000 words later it has grown somewhat... It is therefore unedited and barely re-read. This is also my first foray into wriitng an explicit scene so please bear with me!

David had thought long and hard about what to do for his husband for their first Valentine’s together with their new titles. He of course wanted to avoid all the cliches of a movie night in and cooking (god forbid!) a romantic dinner. They were of course still enduring the latest lockdown thanks to the corona virus pandemic and could not go anywhere so David knew he would have to get creative! He also knew that Patrick would have something obscenely sweet and romantic planned, even though he claimed they should not bother to celebrate the (non) holiday.

David racked his brain for a few weeks, to be honest he had started thinking about it the second Christmas was over. He was not a particularly big fan of the day and felt that love should be celebrated everyday not just on the 14th February but now he had found his soulmate, had married him, he felt differently. Especially now as it was just the pair of them in Schitt’s Creek and Stevie was off on another business trip on behalf of the Rosebud Motel Group, he really felt like he wanted to celebrate their relationship milestone.

He thought about commissioning Jake to make something for Patrick, something for their home but he couldn’t come up with anything they particularly needed right now. He thought about drawing or painting something himself but when he had sat down on a day off, nothing inspired him and the failed attempt at a portrait of the two of them had been burned! He couldn’t have anyone, especially his husband finding that monstrosity!

David also wondered about revisiting his lip sync performance as he would rather do that than ruin one of Patrick’s favourite songs by attempting to sing it but stopped himself, certain that would be something Patrick would do for him. He really was at a loss for what to do and didn’t want to ask his sister or Stevie for their opinions because they would not help and just give him shit about it. It also felt odd to ask his parents for advice and worst still his in-laws so he would just have to come up with something himself.

“Come on, think, stupid! There must be something!” David whacked his hand down on the table and then let out an involuntary yelp, fuck that had hurt!

“Hey, what’s up?” David wheeled around as he saw his gorgeous husband leaning against his studio door frame.

“Hey honey, oh nothing, just a problem I need to find a solution too... How are you?” David crossed the room and kissed Patrick tenderly on the lips.

“If this is about V-day, I’ve told you many times now, I don’t think we need to celebrate it. We know we love each other and show each other everyday and every night!” Patrick winked as he pulled David in closer and inhaled his distinctive scent.

“Mkay, we are not doing ‘V-day’ and it’s not about that. It’s fine, I’ll sort it. What do you want for dinner? I think we have some left over pie?” David made to leave the room but Patrick held him place.

“I threw it out, yes David it was three days old! I did stop at the Thai place in Elm Glen on my way home... all your favourites are downstairs.” David squealed with delight which was a complete 180 after his pout from realising the pie was gone and kissed his husband by way of thanks and ran, well jogged into the en-suite to freshen up for dinner and wash of the days grime. Patrick was always so damn thoughtful and that is why David really wanted to show how much he appreciated him.

Dinner consumed and the takeaway pots disposed of, David poured them both a glass of white wine and followed Patrick into the living room where he had sat in his usual position, on the left side of their huge couch, his right arm and leg stretched out to the side, waiting for David to slot in.

“What do you want to watch?” Patrick asked as he took his wine glass and pecked David by way of thanks.

“You choose honey.”

“What? Are you sure? It’s not my birthday, or an anniversary or even a holiday, oh is this to do with V- I mean Valentine’s Day?” Patrick asked with a knowing smirk, David but back the retort that was in the tip of his tongue and just smiled instead.

“Nope! Just thought it would be nice for you to choose. As long as it’s not some sportsball, horror or mindless action movie...!” Patrick laughed.

“So as long as I pick a rom-com then?!”

“Mhmm, but it will be your choice.” David beamed and Patrick chuckled again and scrolled through Netflix until he found ‘The Proposal’.

“Really?” David asked, it was one of his least favourite Sandra Bullock movies, it just felt contrived and predictable.

“Well it seems most appropriate don’t you think; this close to the holiday dedicated to love?!” David knew his husband was teasing him and he let it slide, choosing instead to sip his chilled wine and settled into Patrick’s embrace.

About half way through the movie David became distracted by Patrick’s wandering fingers, that had trailed along the width of his shoulders and down the length of both his arms.

“Mr Brewer the movie is not over yet..!” David turned to peck Patrick’s lips but his husband obviously had other ideas and pulled him (if it was possible) much closer.

David felt the familiar lurch deep down inside and his dick twitched happily at the lightest of Patrick’s touches. He glanced over at the widescreen on the wall and witnessed that Sandy and Ryan were also in a fairly compromising position and for once thought they could watch the rest of the movie later or even tomorrow. Right now he wanted his husband and he knew Patrick wasn’t all that invested in the movie and had put it on to tease him more than anything. David turned the TV off, stood and pulled at Patrick’s hand that was entwined with his.

“Upstairs honey.” He lowered his voice and Patrick grinned as he felt his growing erection, 100% turned on and very keen to move things along.

As they climbed the stairs, kissing languidly and starting to remove their own and each other’s clothes, by the time they reached their bedroom and Patrick pushed David back onto the bed they were both naked and hard. Patrick caressed David and the latter wondered whether to ask what his husband wanted but it was clear that Patrick knew exactly how he wanted the evening to go!

Patrick caressed David’s skin, worshiped every inch of him and marking him gently, and marvelling over the planes of gorgeous olive skin and longer than usual chest hair. David hummed in appreciation and tried his best to honour his husband’s body but Patrick had him pinned firmly, clearly wanting to be the one in charge. Patrick started kissing lower and lower down David’s chest and deliberately stalled as he knew David was aching to be touched, always the tease.

‘Patrick please, I am so ready for your mouth; please honey.” Patrick grinned as he kissed the tip of David’s cock but just as David groaned with pleasure, moved away and instead caressed his inner thighs, first the left and then the right.

David tried to sit up, to guide Patrick’s head back to his dick but Patrick instinctively knew and immediately levelled their bodies so he could push him back down once more. 

“I will look after you baby, you’ll just have to be patient…” Patrick grinned, the widest most teasing grin that David had ever seen and even though he was impatient for his husband, almost crying with the effort of holding onto his orgasm, he could wait, would always wait for Patrick.

“Ok honey, just your mouth, when you’re ready, I need your mouth on me.” Patrick chuckled, he knew full well how much David needed and wanted his mouth and he would give it to him, tenfold, very soon.

Patrick lowered himself back down, pecking at David’s skin as he went and mercifully started to rock against his husband, his dick hard and leaking, he was not sure how much longer he could last himself, but he would wait, anything to make David suffer, in the best possible way. David grabbed Patrick’s shoulders and pulled down hard and for the first time Patrick obliged, and took David down fully and in one smooth movement, he hollowed his cheeks and began to suck slowly but firmly. David hummed and carded his fingers through Patrick’s curls and pulled tight occasionally, telling him how good it was, how right it felt. 

David knew he was close, knew it wouldn’t take long for Patrick to get him to orgasm and almost too quickly it was building and he pulled tight, warning Patrick he was about to cum before he was blinded and shaking with delight. Patrick lapped up every drop and pulled off David’s cock with a satisfied pop. David pulled him back up his body and kissed him deeply, chasing his own taste on his husband’s tongue. 

“Worth the wait?!” Patrick asked as he smiled cheekily and David nodded, preoccupied and taking his chance now that Patrick did not have his full weight on top of him. 

David flipped him and immediately headed south, imitating Patrick’s trail from himself and desperate to taste him and bring him to orgasm, Patrick had squealed with delight as David took control and knew his husband would make him pay for his torment. David didn’t though, he was too far gone to tease, he wanted to bring Patrick to orgasm, clean up and snuggle in bed. He reached Patrick’s dick, swallowed him deep and sucked hard. Patrick groaned and tugged David’s hair hard, desperate for him and keen to cum as soon as possible. David was excellent at giving blow jobs and Patrick felt himself climaxing in a ridiculously short amount of time. Next thing he knew he reached the incredible high and breathed deeply as the delicious come down followed. They both sighed as David collapsed on the bed, breathing deeply and Patrick pulled him close, and ignored his husband’s protestations about getting cleaned up. 

“All in good time my love; I just want to hold you for a bit.” David settled into Patrick’s embrace and accepted this newer part of sex, because that is what they do, have always done really, he no longer ‘fucks’ Patrick, they make love, as a combined pair and this was an important step for Patrick.

“As long as we don’t wait too long that we get all sticky.” Patrick chuckled and kissed the top of David’s head, silently agreeing.

David insisted they get up and shower before either of them could fall asleep, Patrick knew they would regret it otherwise so dragged his satiated body out of bed and followed his husband into their double shower; the water blissfully hot. They soaped each other up and continued kissing, sometimes just a peck and other times much more languidly. David washed Patrick’s hair, rubbing deep massaging circles into his scalp and Patrick felt almost as good as he had during sex; almost!

David decided he didn’t want the hassle of styling his hair so didn’t bother washing it, and was already thinking about which steps of his regimen he could forego; keen to get back into bed and snuggled up with Patrick.

They shut of the water and each grabbed a towel, Patrick rubbed down quickly and kissed David, leaving him to his routine and making certain everything was locked up downstairs. They both stepped back into their bedroom at the same time and grinned shyly, David had dressed in fresh sleep pants and Patrick’s favourite black and white striped sleep shirt, with he red heart. He loved it because of the splash of colour and it was incredibly soft. He had quickly donned a pair of sweatpants to head downstairs but removed them before he clambered back into bed, preferring to sleep nude.

They slotted into their usual positions, David leaning against Patrick’s chest, arm slung low around his waist and fingers caressing his ribs, hips and thighs. Patrick held David close and kissed him goodnight as they both shuffled further down the bed. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day baby.” Patrick whispered as David glanced at the bedside clock and could see it had ticked passed midnight. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Patrick. I love you.”David said as he drifted off to sleep.

“Love you more.”


End file.
